familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Tillmon Sanford Allred (1825-1905)
}} Biography * Soldier of The Mormon Battalion * Mormon Missionary to Paiute Indians at Las Vegas Nevada * Captain in the Utah Territorial Militia Married four times Eliza Manwaring - who accompanied him with their oldest child on Mormon Battalion Trek - several children Margaret Manwaring - several children Perlina Jane - no children Fannie Shantaquint - indian squaw that James married - bore him one child Mormon Battalion Veteran Participant in the march of The Mormon Battalion. This unit of the US Army served in the Mexican-American War and was the only religiously based infantry unit ever created by Presidential order. It consisted of nearly 500 men recruited exclusively from The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (commonly called the Mormons). They undertook the longest infantry march in U.S. military history (as of 1847) and in the process marked out and creating the first continuous wagon road to California which linked the future states of New Mexico, Arizona, and California to the United States. Most members served an initial 12 month term (Jul 1846- Jul 1847) with some members re-enlisting for an additional 12 months afterwards. From 1846-1847, James T.S. Allred served with several cousins in Co A of The Mormon Battalion. Several family members served with him in the Mormon Battalion: * James Riley Allred (1827-1872) - cousin * James Tillmon Sanford Allred (1825-1905) - cousin * Rueben Warren Allred (1827-1916) - cousin * Richard Twiggs Sanders (1828-1858) - cousin that stayed in California James Tillman and Eliza on the morning of July 21st, started with the others on their long trek, not knowing whether they would ever see the faces of their loved ones again in this life. James Tillman Sanford was enrolled in Company A where he was enlisted with his two cousins, Redick Newton and James Riley, both of whom were sons of his father's brother Isaac. He also had as a traveling companion, Reuben Warren Allred who was the son of his older brother Martin Carrell. After traveling on the east side of the Missouri River through Iowa and Missouri territory, the Battalion crossed the Missouri River at a point directly opposite Fort Leavenworth, Kansas. They arrived at Fort Leavenworth on August 1st. At Leavenworth they drew their firearms, camp equipment and pay which consisted of $42. Most of the money was sent back by Elder Parley P. Pratt and others for the support of their families, and for the gathering of the poor from Nauvoo. On August 12th and 13th, three companies took up their march to Santa Fe, New Mexico. The other two companies followed on the 14th. On the 23rd, Captain Allen died, having earned the love and respect of all. Lieutenant Andrew J. Smith assumed command, much to the dissatisfaction of the men, as they felt that Jefferson Hunt, their own senior officer, was to take over in the event of Allen's death. On September 16th, at the last crossing of the Arkansas River, Captain Higgins, with a guard of ten men, was detailed to take a number of the families that accompanied the Battalion, to Pueblo, a Mexican town located further up the Arkansas River. There the families were to spend the winter, it being felt that because of lack of provisions and the strenuousness of the march, many would never reach California and the men would also run out of food because of the slowness of their progress. The detachment arrived at Pueblo on September 16th without incident, although they suffered greatly because of the shortness of their rations. Tillman and Eliza continued on with the main body of the Battalion to Santa Fe. After being reduced to two thirds rations and suffering great hardships because of the lack of water, many became sick before they arrived at Santa Fe. Immediately upon arriving at Santa Fe Lieutenant Colonel Phillip St. George Cooke took command of the Battalion pursuant to orders from S.W. Kearney who was the Commander of the Army of the West and who had passed through Santa Fe a few weeks previous on his way to California. Colonel Cooke immediately dispatched all of the remaining women and children, except the wives of four of the officers, together with all of the sick and infirm men, to Pueblo under the leadership of Captain Brown. They were to winter at Pueblo and journey on to California the next spring. Tillman Sanford and his wife Eliza and his nephew, Reuben Warren, and Reuben's wife, Elzadie Emeline Ford, were among those invalided by order of the doctor and sent with Captain Brown and 82 others to Pueblo. Spring City Settlement At the General Conference in October, 1851, President Brigham Young called Reuben Allred and others to go to Sanpete County to establish settlements. On October 9, 1851, Reuben was ordained a High Priest and set apart as Bishop under the hands of Brigham Young. The trip of these Saints to Sanpete was a hard and dangerous one. They settled on the east side of the Sanpete Valley just eighteen miles northeast of the present site of Manti, on the 22nd day of March, 1853. This place was known as the "Allred Settlement." Later, it was called Springtown because of the number of cold water springs within the town's limit. Here at Springtown they proceeded to build a fort for the protection against the Indians. It was to the Allred Settlement that James Tillman Sanford and his wife and family and James Tillman's father and mother moved to in response to President Young's call. Indian Missionary At the spring conference of 1856, James Tillman Sanford was called to go on a mission to the Piute Indians, as Brigham Young knew he was a good Indian interpreter. It was while laboring as a missionary at Las Vegas that Edward Francis was born on September 5, 1856. At the conclusion of his mission James returned to Ephraim where William Hackley, Nancy Cluny, and Brigham Young were born. The family lived in Ephraim from 1858 to 1862. Later they moved to Circleville where Margaret Bridget was born on the 20th of April, 1866. Six years later on April 12, her mother Eliza Bridget died in Circleville, Utah. Her dying request was that her youngest daughter be raised by her eldest daughter Eliza Marie Munson who had also given birth to a daughter, Eliza Bridget Munson on June 5, 1866. James Tillman Sanford married an Indian woman by the name of Fanny while the family was living in Ephraim. From this marriage, a girl, Barbara was born on February 14, 1860. Barbara passed away at the age of 42. James Tillman Sanford married Margaret Mainwaring a sister to Eliza. To this union was born two sons and four daughters. James Tillman Sanford also married Pauline . Vital Records 1850 US Federal Census James and his young family living in San Pete County, Utah. Notice that son Nephi (born in 1849) is missing from this census and presumed dead. There area also two older siblings from Illinois living with the family. James and Eliza's children are the two born in "Deseret" the early name of Utah Territory. This census also shows living adjacent to several prominent Mormon Pioneers of San Pete Co - Isaac Morley, James Richey (1821-1890), Charles Shumway * James T L Allred - m/26 - b:TN - ocp: Farmer - 200 Acres * Eliza B Allred - f/29 - b:Eng * Eliza M Allred - f/3 - b:Deseret * Laman S Allred - m/10 - b:IL * Fanny D Allred - f/8 - b:IL * Ellen A Allred - f/1 - b:Deseret 1880 US Federal Census Taken at Spring City, Sanpete Co, Utah - (I have no idea what his occupation means, but it is listed for James and the three boys.) He is living with three wives. * James F S Allred - m/55 - b:TN - ocp: Works in Canon * Margaret Allred - f/59 - b:Eng - wife * Edward F Allred - m/23 - b:AZ - son * William H Allred - m/21 -b:UT - son * Lavinia S Allred - f/17 - b:UT - daughter * Heber H Allred - m/12 - b:UT - son * Alina J Allred - f/46 - b:MO - wife * Jens Christensen - m/15 - b:Denmark - other * Brigham Y Allred - m/18 - b:UT - son References * Soldiers of the Mormon Battalion * Find A Grave - Biography Category:Members of the Mormon Battalion Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War